Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Lyra Heartstrings clones both left and right. Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Ponies fighting for Smarty Pants. Gaga over Smarty Pants.png|The Mayor interferes. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings are in the background. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|These are the ponies after the fight. Some of them look like they were about to be brutally damaged. Ex Minuette and Berry Punch. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Lyra Heartstrings as a mummy pony. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Ponies hailing. Lyra Heartstrings (in the mummy costume) can be seen right there. HornlessLyraCostume.png|Hornless with moderate cerise eyes, wearing a bonnet. Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Lyra is a Mummy. Sisterhooves Social Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Even more clones of different ponies can be seen. Lyra is among them. The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|CUTIE POX?!? The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Big smiley face for the town's local hero. Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|This is Rainbow Dash being popular. Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Lyra in the crowd. Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|What in the world is Lyra Heartstrings looking at? She should be looking at Rainbow Dash. Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|You've been acting a bit pathetic Rainbow. Tootsie Flute "Lame." S02E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Cheering for Mare Do Well Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Three Lyra clones can be seen. Secret of My Excess Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png|Somepony is about to surprise Lyra and Sweetie Drops. Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh, Derpy? Do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Too bad only her legs were visible. Her expression must have been priceless! I know right S2E11.PNG Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png|Opening the door for Princess Platinum. Princess Platinum S2E11.PNG Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|''Argh! Ghost Ponies!!'' Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings enjoying the musical S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Lyra Heartstrings looking kind of surprised. Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png|She looks excited. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png|Must..... Everypony no! S02E15.png|get..... Everypony no!! S02E15.png|''Cider!!!!!!! Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|With one of two Sweetie Drops. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Still with one of two Sweetie Drops. This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|Attending a funeral. Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|Running as usual. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png|Roof-hopping with Sweetie Drops. Big Finish to song S2E18.png|''Smile! Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png|Singing Smile, with Sweetie Drops. Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|Lyra Grumpstrings Fluttershy checks the list S2E19.png Background conversations S02E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png|She seems happy to see Sweetie Drops over there. Rarity see fall S2E19.png It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|Those eyes are cute! Ponyville Confidential Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Lyra grabs a newspaper. Background ponies reading S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png|Lyra Heartstrings with Twinkleshine and Minuette. Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|Lyra with a smile. Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png|"I love them." Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png|Aaaand she's silent once again. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|Glowing eyes in the dark. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|'IT'S MINE!' S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|Running from changelings! Love Is In Bloom S2E26.png S02e26 weddingdance.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.PNG Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png